Memories Of A Friend
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After a friend of the five and a family member passes away, his friends and other family members have memories about what they went through together before his death.
1. Mantis's Memory

There comes a time when people have to accept what happened and move on from there, but when someone passes on, it's hard to move on from there, but it always have to be accepted, no matter how much you miss them.

Someone has passed on during a brutal battle that invaded all of china, it was overall won by the heroes of china, known as the furious five none of the members passed on from there, the person that passed on was someone important to them than anything in the world, it was a panda named po, known as the intense person known as the dragon warrior, during the fight, he suffered an intense and brutal beating throughout the fight and sacrificed himself taking the sword for a best friend of his, the great master tigress, the leader of the five, she was really devastated hearing the news, to make it sad, it took place a year after their wedding and it was 2 weeks after having a cub named lei mei, it was so hard for the family to accept had to keep a secret from their cub till their child was grown up, a best friend of po named tiger heard of the news a day after and was devastated as well. He is the twin teenage brother of master tigress and had been best friends with po since he was a teen, he is now 22, he died from a battle at the age of 21 once but was revived by po and tigress, but this incident is different, po's friends and family had so many memories of him that they were asked to sit share them with us and it was a lot great memories to hear about him.

The first one to go first was master mantis, he is a great friend to po, he was a little strict on him, or maybe a bit more than usual but still liked po like he was a brother.

Mantis hopped on to the chair and went on to share his memories about po.

"Po was a great guy, I remember the exact first day when he showed up, we all thought he was just a random guy who was a joke, but when he went on to defeat tai lung, it stunned us, and it really showed us what he became. *sniff* (Takes a breath) throughout his career when he would be in a struggle we'd help him out and we'd overcame something that at first we couldn't handle, then from that point, we overcame that and that's all what we are today, when po became a friend, we did give him hard times with pranks and being cruel but even despite everything, he can forgive us very easily, everything he went through with the battle against shen and ke-pa was intense, he showed a lot of risks and learned to take them to defeat the evil, *sniffs* (mantis starts to sob a little, he soon fights it to continue on.) I want to think of po as a funny, strong, pleasant, respectful panda, he also had a passion for this whole entire thing, even for us and his family, I'll never forget what me and po had been through together, we went to some festivals, he helped me fought lidong and we even had some jokes, pranks, and funny dares throughout all of these days, I know he's up there somewhere, watching and listening to us right now." Mantis said as he pointed his pointer up to the sky pointing at po as well, and he soon drops it, he sniffs again and sobs slightly or a minute before getting himself together and continuing. "Po I want to thank you for everything we went through together, and I'm sorry for giving you a hard time throughout these years and I'll never forget you, and when my time comes, or if you come back one day, I'll see you again, and i'm hoping to keep up bieng all of us hardcore warriors that po would've wanted it. *Sniffs* I hope I never let you down po, I miss you. "Mantis said, as he hopped off the chair and leaves.

**A/N: That's the beginning of a new story I thought of, and I'm sorry that this is sad, anyway after this one is done I have a po and tigress story planned and after that's finished I might most likely go back to one shots because chapters are a lot of work and I know what it's like, let me know who should share their memory next and let me know what you think of this story so far, I'm sorry if it looks a bit rushed but I am doing what I can, any ways, please to be sure to follow and favorite me, and I'll see you in the next chapter and until next time.**

**BE COOL.**

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Monkey's Memory

After mantis left, the next person to share the memories with us was named monkey, he's one of po's best friend's and their friendship was widely known for prank wars and such, their friendship was also like competition but no matter how embarrassed po was, he would always stand up for himself and his friends would be there for him.

Monkey walked in and sat down on the char and was given a minute to calm down as much as possible to speak, after another minute, he started sharing his memory about his friendship with po.

"Before he defeated tai lung, po did an impression of shifu and I was laughing at every second of it, I learned that there was more to life even before joining the five, after the battle and throughout the days when me and po became friends, we had numerous prank wars, I saw his eyes full of hurt, he was embarrassed and didn't love it, but no matter what he goes through, he showed us that he's willing to stand up for himself and for us. (He sniffs and takes a breath as he wipes some tears from his eyes.) Me and po had ups and downs throughout the adventures we had, our adventures though were great, and once and a while we had bets for almond cookies and some other prizes, he was beaten once and a while, and he won once and a while, but at the end of the day he told me that winning and losing isn't everything unless it's really important to win, and by the way, his soup and cooking's were so delicious that to this very day I'll never forget when I first tried out his cooking, it was so delicious. (He clears his throat and pauses for a few seconds before continuing on.) I'm gonna miss you po, I know you're hearing everything I'm saying right now, I wish you were still here with us, I wish this was just a dream, then I could wake up and see you walk out of the hospital alive. (Monkey covers his mouth and starts to cry a little but manages to hold in the sobs, after a minute, he wipes away his tears to finish up.) Everyone misses you po, to us you were like a brother and a side kick, but I know that you are truly a great friend, I will continue to support you until either my last breath, or if you one day come back, and I do know that you're happy as of now in a better place, I want to say thanks for everything and…*sniff* I love you po." Monkey said as bowed, stood up and left.

**A/N: I know this is short, but these are just the five giving out their speeches about po, and I know it looks a bit rushed (I'm sorry if it is.) but some memorable speeches aren't really long. Anyways, that is the chapter 2, so stay tuned for the next chapter, and when the last chapter comes I will give an update on my next story, but anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, be sure to favorite, review and follow, and until the next chapter, BE COOL**


	3. Crane's Memory

After Monkey left the doorway, Crane was next in line, he had a great and odd friendship with po even when he first arrived, they got into desperate situations and po always helped crane improve so much. He walked into the room as he shedded a few tears as he sat down, he needed a minute to calm down so he could share his memory about po, after a minute passed, he started to share his memory about po.

"From what I can remember, I had great time with po, he showed me a lot what to do outside of kung fu, and he made me what I am today, he is the reason that I improved a lot, like once I defeated Fenghuang on the day that I was humiliated, but po did try to help me through it, but after I defeated fenghuang, I was famous again,*sniffs and clears throat* and I also remember the time when me and viper went on to help po to stop the ladies of the shade, you know before they changed, me and po hung out once and a while but we never really did it too much, and he also helped me improved when I stopped the lin kuei once, and I proved to my mom that I was worthy of this job for my entire career, and i also remember that when were on an assignment with him, he got beat up by that stupid clam and i did feel sorry for him, but were way past that now, I wish there was a way I could hang out with him again, his cooking is so delicious of what i can remember, the first time i tried it, it was like it the the first time i ate something really good, anyway aside from that, yesterday, before his death he improved so much before taking the sword for tigress, (crane takes off his hat and wipes away his tears and sobbed a bit before fighting it off to continue.) Everyone will miss you po, I just want to say thanks for helping me improve, and thanks for making me what I am today, because whenever I'll be in a fight, I will be sure to improve even more for you, and I forgive you for calling me craniac, because even though I hate that, I can never stay mad at you, *sniff* I hope the people above are taking great care of you man, I'm gonna miss you, I hope you rest in peace, and lastly, po I just want to say god bless you, and I'll see you again my friend." Crane said smiling, he placed his hat back on, stood up and walked out the doorway.

**A/N: well that was cranes memory of po, anyway the next will come up by tomorrow, and some of po's other friends will appear like, peng, song, tiger, and Lu Kang, anyways please be sure to favorite, follow and review, and until the next chapter, BE COOL.**


	4. Peng's Memory

After crane left the doorway, the next person in line was Peng, he and po's relationship was strict, every once and a while they would fight on misunderstanding, but they were always a team and usually understand each other, but when it comes to situations, their friendship was always almost on the line, he moved after he and po helped out a kung fu club with his new girlfriend Lian, he moved back for only a short time to share some memories about his friend, he walked in, sat down and started sharing his memory about his friend po.

"When I heard of po's death, I thought it was a hoax, but just like what I heard more into my uncles death, I went back to the valley to see if it was real, *sniff* and the valley and the masters of the palace confirmed it,(Peng sniffs and wipes some tears away.) I was in total shock… I asked shifu what happened and, he said it was because of serious injuries he suffered in a recent invasion in the valley. *sniffs and takes a deep breath.) from what I can remember, me and po were in confusing, serious and strict competitions, and our friendship was off in some ways, but other than that, we are great friends and even if someone else including me doesn't believed myself, he was the one who believed in me, my favorite memory was that he helped me and lian worked through a kung fu club and things got rough throughout those days until I got promoted, I didn't see him since then, but I wish there was a way I wanted to visit back sooner. *sniffs and wipes some tears away* And I also heard po was married to tigress and that had a daughter, and this is extremely sad, for po, his family, his first born and even for tigress, I understand what it's like to lose someone you love with all of your heart. (He sniffs and wipes his tears and he sobs a bit.) Po I just want to say, thanks for believing in me, you will always be my friend, you'll be remembered like a brother to me and I hope you rest in peace, and I know tigress would take a great care of you, I will see you again when my time comes or if something happens. He became a man of faith and I presume he is in a better place, and I'm sure that every single one of us will miss him… We love you po." Peng finished with a grin, he then got up and walked out the door.

**A/N: well that was peng's thought's on po, I hope you like it, I just got in a slight chat with IceAgeFan, he's actually gonna leave fanfiction for good, if no else will make a sequel to Alone (his one shot) I might do it after I do a story about po and tigress's wedding, but will need ideas as I do the process when I post an announcement, anyways, until the next chapter, BE COOL.**


	5. Tiger's Memory

**Note: I had to cancel lu kan's memory speech, because he is in an unaired upcoming episode called emperor's rule, and I don't want to risk giving anything away (I didn't see the whole episode though.) I hope you like this chapter though.**

The next person in line was Master Tiger, the twin brother of master tigress, he was a great friend to po, he was friends with po since he was 18, he is now 21, and since the born of po and tigress's baby girl, he finally became an uncle and met his niece, he loved her like she was his daughter, he was really devastated when he heard the news about po's death, his fiancé cheetah came over for the memorial service, so did his team mates from his palace, he also became step brother's with po, and without him, it will never be the same for him, he walked in, sat on the chair and shared his memory about po.

"Yesterday morning I received a letter from master shifu, and it said po was dead. (Tiger sheds a few tears and wipes them way, then his sniffs.) It just didn't seem real, I looked more into what happened and I was told about the recent invasion that struck the valley of peace that we were unaware of, and I was told he died because he saved my sister from a sword he took for her, I tried to tell him that being a savior is dangerous, but he told me I'm willing to take risks, but other that, he is the one that trained me to become where I am today, we helped each other, we laughed together, cried together, played together, and we had a lot of fun together, when it came to my sister, I would defend him and the situations become very out of control. *sniff* when I died in a battle against this villain, I was revived by him and my sister, but at this case, it's unknown if we'll revive po or if one of our time comes. *sniffs and wipes a tear* Me and po were at about 2 tournaments as a team, we lost the first one but on the second year who won the awards and we each kept on holding the awards to this very day even if he's gone, we had a blast from those days, po, The dragon Warrior, my very best friend, 最好在整個世界 (Chinese for: the best in the whole world), you were more than a friend to me, you were a brother, 它的悲慘和傷感全中國 (Chinese for: it's tragic and sad for all of china.) I know you can hear me now, I love you bro, and I know you love me and my family, we all bonded real good, and i'm sorry to act like a child man, I just can't believe your gone. (Tiger starts to sob a little bit, some tears fell from his face but after a minute passed he calmed down a bit to continue.) Po, I want to thank you for making me who I am now, I also want to thank you for being a great friend of mine, thanks for looking out for me, thanks for taking care of me, thanks for making me a new outfit, thank you for taking care of my friends, family and for taking care of my sister, but I know you are proud to be in a better place, I hope to see you again soon. *sniff* I miss you man." After tiger finished, he formed a fist in his right paw , he pounded it on his heart and reached it out, he then sat up and walked away out the door.

**A/N: tiger had strong words, sorry for canceling lu kang's A.K.A. Xia'n Po's memory, but there is more people to share their memories about po, I don't have another update on my stories right now, but that might wait till the last chapter, anyway, until the next chapter comes out, I'll see you then, BE COOL.**


	6. Song's Memory

After tiger walked out the door, the next person in line was song, po's ex girlfriend and one of his best friends, before he and tigress started dating, po used to be in a relationship song, but broke up after a week because po told her he had feelings for someone else and felt like the time was right, but he remained best friends with her, song dated another leopard 2 weeks after the breakup, po and song had a great friendship with song, before po married tigress, song accepted his fate and wished him the very best, since his death song was told about happened, she was in shock, and she was told that everything was true, she was crying uncontrollably, her heart sunk and she was really devastated, she embrace him at his funeral, and she apologized to tigress about everything, though it took her a little while, tigress accepted her apology, she sat down on the chair, placed her umbrella down and started sharing her memory.

"The first time I met po, I really did think he was adorable, and when we first explored the valley, things did get awkward but he did make me laugh and made me smile, he helped me fought off su, and he inspired me to change the ladies of the shade, we are now happily defending china and we are still doing great performances today. (song sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye) Po and I had a great relationship, it was like I was reunited with a brother, and when he told me that he has feelings for someone else, I was sad, but I did tell him, this is your choice and you've had feelings for tigress for a while, if this is your chance, enjoy her, and I wish you the best. *sniff* I kissed his paw and we went are separate ways, but we remained friends, and um (song starts to sob a little bit) and I want to think of po as my new idol, he told me so many things and teached me so much, and he even teached me how to speak some Chinese, he even told me that I can be a great future kung fu master and when I do achieve it, will dedicate everything to him a great friend. (She sniffs and covers her eyes as she sobs for a minute and a half, after it passed, song calmed down enough to finish.) I'm gonna miss you very much po, I really wish you were still here with us, and I will always be your friend even when you're gone, and po I lastly want to say, Thank you very much for everything, and i hope you live a great life in the sky, and i hope you rest in peace. (Song kisses her paw and throws it forward before placing it down.) 告別. (Chinese for Farewell)"

Song then picks up her umbrella and walks out the door.

**A/N: That was some memories song had, that was for some SoPo fans, I know some TiPo fans might hate this chapter, anyways I'm just about halfway done, and the last chapter will actually be po's memorial ceremony where they support po after his main funeral in front of po's coffin where his body laid in. Anyway until the next chapter, BE COOL.**


	7. Mr Ping's Memory

After song walked out, the next person in line was po's adoptive father, Mr Ping, the owner of Dragon Warrior's Noodles And Tofu highly skilled in cooking food for his business, after he found po as a cub, he grown to a loving bond with him, he hoped someone would pick him with no luck, then raised his as his own son from that point on, after po became the dragon warrior, ping and po had hard times with each other because he is usually hardly around him but helps him out at various points, after po defeated shen he claimed ping as his father, unknowingly that po's real father was still alive, after po died, he was easily in despair, he barley even spoke but after being asked to share his memory, he was able to cooperate to share.

He walked in and sat down and started sharing his memory.

"(Sniff) I've know po for a really long time, when I found him as a cub, I didn't think of taking him in at first but when I realized that he was lonely and no one would come to pick him, that's when I started raising him as a father, it was hard work, but I didn't want to make him sad. (Sniffs and wipes a tear away.) When he grew up I understood his dream of being a kung fu master, but I wanted him to keep promoting my restaurant, when he became the dragon, I was in shock and I was happy for him but, (Sniffs) I figured I wouldn't be seeing him a lot, throughout his career we had hard times and we rarely saw each other, but I understood his schedule which I had a hard time dealing with, when he left with the five to save china, I was worried I might not see him again, but he did come back, he claimed me as his father. (Sniff) I really miss you son, we bonded real good even if we had hard times, I'm happy of what you became, I'm happy that had a great relationship with tigress, I really wish you were still here with us, I love you son." Mr Ping said, he stood up from the chair and walked out the door, with three more people left to share their memories.

**A/N: hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I didn't update in a while, I am trying to finish school and I had some hard times with some story makers and I was having hard times with things, but anyway the story is coming near it's end, so please review, favorite and follow, until the next chapter, BE COOL.**


	8. Shifu's Memory

After Mr., Ping walked out the door, the next person in line, was the honorable Master Shifu. When po first became dragon warrior, he still declared that as the worst day of his life, po always gave him had times whenever he was in stress and such, but po would once and a while come through, shifu would often teach po new stuff from past kung fu masters, and he would succeed it during a fight, even on missions shifu arrives later on to help finish a battle, shifu would once and a while help po out if he had trouble with something if it was difficult but most of the time he would give po a big push to do stuff on his own. When po died, he was sad but didn't sob like a child because of being a strong master he is, he honored him as a great student and he congratulated po for being the youngest master to achieve inner peace, shifu sat down and shared his memories about the dragon warrior.

"The words, po was a great student of mine, doesn't always pop into my mind, except in this case, there were lots of times when me and po get into strict situations and we would often had hard times throughout the beginning and throughout his career. Aside from that, it took a very long time, but, I was able to make him a great dragon warrior that he was up until this day. When oogway said he'd be a true dragon warrior, he might've been referring to the tin and yang as if a warrior of black and white would be a strong warrior to defeat the evil, and every day, po would get stronger and stronger, despite his complains, and he became the warrior that none of us could ever want, and today I can for real, refer panda, as my friend. Po, We thank you for your service, I wish you best in the next life, and thank you so much for taking care of my daughter, and my grandson, I'll see you again." Shifu finished and sat up walking out the door, two people left to share their memories until the ceremony/memorial service, We can figure who they are.

**A/N: Well were getting close til the end of the story, we have a couple chapters left until this story ends, but until we get there, please be sure to follow, favorite and review, I know I would say a lot of details but I couldn't come up with lots of stuff, but I have one question. Where is LjDamz1119 ? he hasn't updated since January. Until the next chapter, BE COOL.**


	9. Viper's Memory

After shifu walked out, the next person in line was, master viper, she was a great friend of po, she was like a sister to her whole team, she is always helpful, honest and usually helps her team on many occasions, around the time fu xi the cobra tried to poison the valley, po and viper's friendship was on the line, due to the fact that viper once believed in fu xi as a heroic snake and when po couldn't control himself when he said stuff about snakes, and viper nearly turned to the dark side, but eventually things turned around and the stopped fu xi, when the relationship between po and tigress came around, viper was usually asked to help them out to work out on one of their problems, viper always cared for po even some time after po began his career, he also treated viper as if he was the brother of the family and viper treated him like a sister.

She slithered onto the chair to share her memories about po but after getting on the chair, she began crying silently, she needed time to sober up before she can speak, but she was so heartbroken about po's death, she eventually sobered up and managed to speak her best memories of her close friend.

"*sniff* You know, hard times like this, is really not easy to go through when we all lose a close friend of ours, after po came he lit up the palace and made realize there were something different in life to get into *sniff* and every day, he trained to become stronger and as he processed he was becoming just that. *Sniff* and on all these mission he became a different person, and even despite his laziness and such, he became a great dragon warrior that china could ever adore, *sniff &amp; sigh* he had a passion for his carrier and he loved it and even if he wanted time off, he'd always love kung fu with all his heart, and *sniff* I want to think of po as a great relative and a great friend, and even if he's no longer with us, he will always be a great dragon warrior that he was born to be, *Sniff* he even love his family more than anything in the world, he loved his daughter lei mei and especially his wife and my best friend tigress, and *sniffs* I just want him to know that I love him and I just want all of you to know that I'm really sorry. *viper sniffs and breaks down a bit as she lets a few tears run down her face.* I'll miss you po, everyone especially your fans miss you we love you." Viper lets a few tears run down her face as she slowly slithers off the chair out the doorway leaving only one person left to share po's memories.

**A/N: Man I haven't updated in a while, anyway guys there is only 2 chapters left and we ca all assume who the next person is, anyway, even after I finish this story I don't know if I'll have a story ready soon, I will keep them coming but I just don't know when after this story is over, anyways, until the next chapter, please review, favorite and follow, and until next time, BE COOL. : D**


	10. Tigress's Memory

After viper slithered out, the last person in line, was the one and only, leader of the five, and popular master of all time, Master Tigress, after po was chosen as dragon warrior she had intense heat towards him, calling him a joke, but after the demise of tai lung, tigress finally respected and accepted him as a true warrior, and throughout time to time, they grew closer on their friendship, when the days of shen came, she started growing on him, when he almost died, she was distraught and grieved him and cried silently, but when po returned she was happy on the inside of herself, and she risked her life to save him, but after po swam to her and held her paw, she held his back and smiled at him, and after the battle ended po hugged her and as they watched the fireworks, she laid her right paw and his shoulder to ensure him, sometime later, they became a couple and stood up to each other on and on, and always protected each other, years after each incident, they got married and made love to give birth to a baby girl named lei mei, 2 weeks before the terrible incident, she didn't tell her baby about it as she was not old enough to understand, she was given the title of being the dragon warrior after po's death hand although she was honored, she knew that po was the real one after all.

As she walked in, she was wearing her long sleeved yellow shirt and she held something in her arms, she was sobbing a bit silently, po was the love of her life, even when they had hard times, she couldn't stay mad at him. She slowly sat on the chair, and revealed what she was holding, she was carrying a framed picture of po and herself with their daughter as po had his arm around her waist, she was able to sober up to speak but tears was still coming out of her eyes as they rolled down their cheeks.

"Today I can't help to be mad at myself for not giving po the respect he wanted when he was chosen as dragon warrior, but after what he did, he forgave me and I forgave him and I realized that he would be something, as time went on, me and po became quite a team, and I realized that my friendship with him was growing, the shen battle still haunts me a bit today, I helped him throughout the mission and I almost lost him, "sniffs" but after he came back, I was disbelieved and happy at the same time, and after I saved him this time from the canon, I was unconscious and po was there to hold my paw, and when he fought back against him, I was impressed for what he did with the canon balls, and I called him hardcore that day, "sniff" but the other reason why it haunts me is because, when I thought I lost po, I failed to save him I was mad at myself for not doing so." Tigress started sobbing silently again and embraced the picture in her arms, after taking about 5 minutes to sober up she was able to finish her story.

"I want to think of po, as a strong warrior that dreamed of being, and um "sniff" po was a panda of his pride, and had a passion for this whole thing, and he always dreamed that I would be the love of his life, and his dream came true, now I feel like a part of me has died with him, I know that po will always be in our hearts, and he will always be called the dragon warrior, and he will always be my sweet panda." Tigress started sobbing slightly again but after another two minutes, tigress was still crying but managed to finish what she can share.

"I'll miss you po," *sniff* I'll miss you so much, I love you." Tigress's tears continued to pour out, she slowly sat up from the chair and walked out the door, now it's time for the memorial ceremony for Po Ping.

**A/N: that was tigress's memory, I'm very sad for her and everyone of po's friends, anyway, there is only one chapter left to be done, after I finish, I still, didn't come up with anymore stories to do yet and I don't know what will become of me yet, but if a one-shot comes up to me, I will try and get it done, also one of my favorite author's LjDamz1119 has been out for half a year now and still didn't update nor post a new story, send him a private message with #Imissyourwork.**

**Until the next and final chapter, keep on working and BE COOL.**


	11. Memorial Ceramony

After everyone shared their memories, it was time for the memorial ceremony, it took place at the jade palace arena, everyone was in there seats opening the event up with "THANK YOU PANDA, THANK YOU PANDA, THANK YOU PANDA." Chants, all of po's friends and loved ones were lined up, standing next to each other right in front of po's newly made statue as his memorial statue, some other guest appeared with them unexpectedly, Ma-Sha, tigress twin long lost sister, and master ox and croc came unexpectedly as well, along with lu kang, even po's real biological father Li Shan, in the center was tigress along with tiger, ma-sha and viper standing one another, but everyone else was lined up with them in silence but with sad expressions, shifu was the only one in front of the line. Po was also inducted into the kung fu warriors hall of fame by his friends and loved ones for all the work, passion and dedication he had for his career.

As the chants continued, shifu raised his hand and told everyone to silence up as he had a speech to say about po.

"Po Ping, The dragon warrior has passed away, He was in the prime of his life, and was moving on in his career, so today we will celebrate the life of po. (The crowd starts clapping at this first part of the announcement, after they eased down, shifu continued.) Po loved his career, he had a big passion for it like no one else, he even loved protecting you people whenever there was in an invasion, and when he would compete in tournaments, he'd love to perform for all of you, even kids adored him, and as of one of his wishes, the people have to continue fighting for evil and competition, and so it shall and one of his wishes is granted. (The crowd claps at this part but except it was a bit louder.) Everyday, po's goal was to be a great warrior he was born to be, even when he acted like a child, he only wanted to change lots of things and that made us what we are today, but along the way, his main goal was coming true, and before the end of his life, he kept getting stronger and was becoming a great dragon warrior, and all of these true warriors behind me, he also made what they are and even taught them how to become greater warriors than ever. (The crowd goes wild on this part of the speech, but after the next one, the new silence would this time come.)

At this time, I would like you all to please rise and stand in silence, as we bang the gong ten times, and after this, we will all pay po with all the respect he would love, so let's all stay silence, please, thank you."

After shifu stopped, one teenage goose shouted "WE LOVE YOU PO." And one kid bunny called out "THANK YOU PO !" after she called it out, the gong was banged the first time, and as it kept going, the crowd and all the masters were looking down and had tears coming out and they held their own hands together in front of themselves, tigress had most tears coming out and was nearly weeping at this, even though it wasn't her, her lover was dead and she couldn't help it, the crowd were also standing in the same position like the masters as they had sad expressions as well, after all ten gongs were banged, everyone lifted their heads continuing to be silent, shifu then said.

"Now everyone first of all, please look at the statue of po and bow to him."

The masters turn around and bowed at po's memorial sculpture, and the crowd looks at it and bows to, the masters then turn around, and shifu finished it off.

"And PUT'S YOUR HANDS TOGETHER, FOR PO PING, THE DRAGON.. WARRIOR." After shouting it out, the crowd goes wild and the masters just clapped together paying their respect to po, after a minute of clapping, tiger started a chant that made the master and crowd chant along.

"DRAGON WARRIOR, DRAGON WARRIOR, DRAGON WARRIOR." As they chanted it, they had their fists in the air motioning them back and forth forcefully, as the chants kept going, colorful confetti as being launched all over the arena and fireworks were set off in the sky, after a little bit of them, they started forming po's face smiling in the sky indicating that po was watching with a smile on his face looking down on his fans, his friends, his family, and especially his lover, tigress, when she saw his face, she smiled looking at him in the sky knowing that he will be watching her and their child from above.

**A/N: That's it everyone, the story is over, anyway, I have a new story coming up and it has the topic of summer, I hope to get it started by this week and it's gonna be a one shot and it's an entry for MasterTigress4444, until then, please be sure to follow me, review, favorite and until next time, BE COOL.**


End file.
